Toph BeiFong of the Hyuuga Clan
by bluchimera626
Summary: An Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto Crossover.Story focuses more on Hiashi, Hinata's dad, and how he became the biological father of Toph BeiFong. more about it inside. Leave a comment please.


-1Author's note: A lotta people have noticed the similarities between Toph Bei-Fong from Avatar: the Last Airbender and Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto. Long story short, I came up with a weird story telling of how Toph is actually Hinata's long lost sister. It focuses more on Hiashi, Hinata's dad, and how he became Toph's dad. Toph just has so much Hyuuga attitude y'kno? "I'm the greatest earthbender. Don't you...forget it!" The timeframe is sometime shortly after the 4th Hokage sealed Kyuubi into Naruto and in the Avatar-verse, Aang's still in the iceberg and the fire nation's still trying to take over the world. Don't ask how they manage to travel between the two 'verses but just assume they can.  
please leave a comment.

Toph Bei-Fong of the Hyuugas

(WARNING: this fanfiction contains implied extramarital sexual relations, mild emotional cursing, pretty bad Japanese, Maito Gai abuse, few Avatar: The Last Airbender references, close to no knowledge of the politics of the Naruto world, and my own unique brand of humor. Enjoy)

It's said that sibling rivalry can be the ruin of a nation. Although the rivalry between the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi, did not necessarily destroy a nation, it destroyed what little relationship they had. It started like any other day: Hiashi Hyuuga went through his morning routine. He ignored Maito Gai's request to run a marathon for the 50th time, showered, ignored Gai's 51st request, eating breakfast, ignoring Gai's 52nd request, reading the paper, jyuukening Gai into a nearby lamppost outside the mansion.

"I can care less how many push-ups you've done in 15 minutes Gai, Leave me alone!" Hiashi yelled into the street just before slamming the sliding door. "In the springtime of youth, pain is an illusion," mumbled a dazed Gai as he slumped to the ground trying to count the birds orbiting his bowl-cut.

Hiashi walked into the kitchen only to catch the phone ringing. "Hyuuga Residence," he said, "main branch," he added after a second of thinking who it could be who would dare call this early. "Hey sorry for calling bro," Hizashi said on the other end. "You better be," Hiashi said, "The wife's still asleep you know." "Oh right! Speaking of wives, guess who's going to give birth to her firstborn?" Hizashi said gleefully. Hiashi almost dropped the receiver, as he stood in the hallway leading to the kitchen, mouth agape and right eyebrow twitching madly. "Hey bro, you ok?" Hizashi's voice called out of the phone. "Peachy," mumbled Hiashi, "Congratulations on becoming a future father…"

After he hung up, Hiashi Hyuuga cupped his eyes in his hands and exhaled loudly. He couldn't believe it; his "younger" brother was going to be a father! He'll be able to leave a legacy, be able to experience the joy of raising a son or daughter. It wasn't fair; he had just married his wife a year ago but the thought of children never crossed their minds. This was also hard to take because this was a fairly difficult time for him and his wife. Disagreements arose earlier and she was able to use her teleportation jutsu to avoid him. "Might as well see if she's still holding that grudge," he mumbled as he made his way back to their bedroom. He opened the door to a discomforting sight: an empty bed. "He found a note in the bathroom written in her flowery style of hiragana. "Hi honey, Hokage-sama just called me on a mission when you were attacking Gai. It'll take awhile, maybe a week or two. Hope you can manage by yourself that long. See you later hopefully."

Hiashi roared at the heavens. How was he going to get an heir now? It wasn't right. He was the clan's leader and yet his brother was going to have one more check on the check list of social standing. "He had his wife before me," he mumbled, "He won't outdo me again. Not this time."

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama," Hiashi said as he entered the circular office. "Yeah, yeah," the Sandaime said as he smoked his pipe and repeatedly stamped a small hill of papers near his desk, "Tell me why you're here Hyuuga Hiashi. A Hyuuga doesn't normally visit me unless he wants something."

"Hokage-sama, I just want to request a mission near or in the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Iwagakure."

"An odd request, the Sandaime said, taking a long pull at his pipe, "but I can only do that considering you assign your team to another jonin for your upcoming mission this Thursday."

"Tell Shikaku Nara to do it. His brains will be quite the asset to the team," Hiashi said.

"He'll say it's troublesome but I think he'll do it if given a good reason," the Sandaime said.

"Tell him it's for the survival of our future generations," Hiashi exclaimed, excited at the prospect of meeting an old friend in the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Hiashi flopped onto a bed in the inn, weary from the journey. The mission was anything but pleasant. He had to escort an elderly martial artist who preferred to be barefoot on a trip to Iwagakure in order to watch an underground fighting match known as Earth Rumble IV. Along the way, they met soldiers bearing the power of fire manipulation. Hiashi was able beat them back with occasional help from the old man. Next they encountered some huge badger-type creatures with the ability to move earth and stone. They were upset that the duo had invaded their territory & flung rock after rock after the two as they went through the caves. When they reached the village, the old master met with another "earth bender" pal of his & he sent Hiashi off to relax, confident that two earthbenders were able to take care of themselves. Hiashi exhaled loudly again, found the phonebook, and looked up the name Bei-Fong, Lily.  
They met at a bar later that night. "Oyasuminasai, Hiashi!" Lily Bei-Fong exclaimed as she ran to give him a hug. "It has been a long time Lily," Hiashi said returning the hug, "Has it been at least four years since our last contact?"

"It would have been a lot shorter if you've kept in touch over the years," Lily said in a tone that feigned pain.

"Let's catch up over bangohan & sake," Hiashi said with a wink as he poured her a shot of sake.

"I swear it was THIS big," Hiashi said drunkenly, waving his arms wildly to symbolize hugeness.

"That's what you get for pissing off badger moles, baka," Lily said, laughing uncontrollably. They had stumbled back to Lily's house, drunk as the moon was full. "I'll go now," Hiashi said as he turned to leave, but then he promptly tripped over a rock that conveniently sprung up in his path. "No way Hyuuga-san," Lily said, "Look at you tripping over rocks. All-seeing Byukagan my ass."

"Correction, the all-seeing Byukagan sees your ass," Hiashi babbled as he went inside.

"Has it gotten bigger since you last saw it hentai?" Lily said sending a large pillar of earth in front of the doorway.

"Let's just say it's as solid as something else right now," laughed Hiashi as he moved toward the couch.

"Urusai Konoha-nin!" Lily exclaimed as she playfully tackled him from above.

"Make me Earthbender!" Hiashi said removing her robe. A large rock was sent to the doorway, reinforcing the fact that no one was to bother them that night.

Lily woke up the next morning suffering from the worst hangover she had in years. She found a note in Hiashi's handwriting lying next to her. "My client found his flying bison baby and wants to return quickly to his temple in the south. That bison's a runt but he felt good about it. I'll call you when I have a mission here next time." She sighed and got dressed. If anything, she was in a better mood to take on the punks in Earth Rumble IV now.

Three months passed and Hiashi's morning took another detour from normal. Gai was still in his daze from the thrown blunt object when a loud "YESSSSSSS!!!!" erupted from the Hyuuga mansion. Hiashi came dashing out of the building, grabbed Gai by the shoulders, and shook him with joy. "Gai, wake up! There are 24 birds around your head, Gai, wake up! I'm going to be a father! She's pregnant! In. Your. Face. Hizashi. YEEESSSSSS!!" Hiashi ran off down the street, cart wheeling, whooping, and all other manner of public embarrassment. "That's right Hiashi-san. Allow your youthful side to run free!" Gai exclaimed, flashing his "nice guy" pose.

About three months after the birth of little Neji Hyuuga, Hiashi decided to ask the Hokage for another mission to Iwagakure. Unfortunately, he was assigned to partner with Shibi of the Aburame clan. It was always so disturbing when he accidentally got in the way of his Byukagan. After giving Shibi the slip after the mission, Hiashi was able to locate the hospital where Lily Bei-Fong was giving birth to her child. He was in such hurry to get there, he accidentally tripped into a cart full of cabbages. As the vendor lamented over the spoiling of his produce, Hiashi quickly gave his apologies as he scratched the back of his head. He made it to the hospital room where Lily was rocking her baby. Not surprisingly, staff was still trying to clear away some rock and earth formations Lily caused during labor.

"Hey there daddy," Lily said softly.

"She looks beautiful," Hiashi said as he stroked the newborn's cheek.

"Yeah, she has your eyes," Lily said, "I took the liberty of naming her Toph."

"That's…erm…a lovely name," Hiashi said, unfamiliar with the conventions people of her country had with naming their young. At that moment, little Toph opened her eyes and giggled. Hiashi was taken aback. After a quick examination of her tiny inner coil system, he came across a disturbing fact: there was no chakra flow to her eyes. Hiashi sat down with his hands covering his eyes, wishing he hadn't seen it. "Lily," Hiashi said as calmly as possible, "The good news is that her chakra, er chi, potential is great. She will definitely be able to bend the earth around her. The bad news is, she won't be able to SEE the Earth around her. She's blind."

As Hiashi left the hospital after a teary farewell to Lily, he was surprised to see Shibi Aburame dangling upside down on a string from the balcony of a nearby building. "How did you find me?" Hiashi said, scratching his head. "Spider tracer," Shibi said, flipping off the string and landing in front of Hiashi. "I had placed a Dochira Spider on your head before you disappeared so mysteriously. The more you scratched the spot where it bit you, the stronger the scent for my bugs to locate you with." Shibi inched his face so close to Hiashi, the Hyuuga could see his reflection in the clan's trademark black lenses.

"Does your wife know about this?" Shibi asked. Hiashi reacted by trying to strike two pressure points known for rendering a man unconscious. Shibi ducked and two spiders came out from his sleeves onto the back of his hands. The two white arachnids started shooting voluminous amounts of webbing at the Hyuuga. Hiashi found himself immobilized and pinned against the wall in seconds. "Before you break free," Shibi said calmly, "I promise not to tell your wife. But I was wondering if you were planning to tell the Sandaime Hokage about the Konohan child behind enemy lines." Hiashi stopped struggling for a moment. He hadn't really thought about how Lily and Toph were going to live in Konoha, let alone get them out of Iwagakure. The Village hidden in the Rocks were not known for letting their villagers defect in one piece.

"I guess we can use genjutsu to conceal them as they make their way out of the village," Hiashi suggested, heavily doubting if that were possible, given he wasn't all that gifted in genjutsu and he didn't know if the Aburame clansman was keen on the idea either.

"Moving a woman who's just given birth is not a very wise decision," Shibi said, "besides, it's the child who's home is in the Land of Fire."

Hiashi grew outraged at the thought of leaving behind Lily and burst out of his confinements. He grabbed Shibi by the front of his jacket. "Are you telling me to separate a mother from her child?" he yelled in the emotionless face of the insect-user.

"I'm saying the situation has complicated in more ways than one," replied an Shibi. Hiashi let go of Shibi. "Then what do you propose I do?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You tell the truth," Shibi said without flinching, "and break the heart of one of the women you love."

Hiashi slumped against the wall where he was just immobilized a moment ago, feeling the webs wrap around his brain this time.

"You are the head of one of the most prestigious shinobi clans in Konoha," Shibi said somewhat sympathetically, "You'll make the right decision."

"It was that kind of thinking that put me in such a mess in the beginning," Hiashi said with a weak smile, as tears escaped his eyes.

Hiashi went back into the hospital room accompanied by Shibi. After much yelling, crying, attempts at the other's life, and more crying from everyone in the room, Hiashi fled from the hospital as fast as leaping rooftop from rooftop allowed.

"What the hell was that?" Lily sobbed, clutching Toph closer to her. Shibi lowered his shield of insects and walked up to the distraught mother. "That was his own roundabout way of saying good luck at being a single parent," Shibi said bluntly, as he put a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder, "and to come by the village of Konoha at anytime." Shibi departed and Lily Bei-fong was left feeling like all the bad news was crushing her.

Nearly half a year passed after that fateful night. Hiashi's wife was pregnant with their own child, and his nephew was growing into quite the active infant. He had been visiting Lily and Toph at the peril of his own life several times over the months, each time receiving a less than cordial greeting. His daughter seemed to prefer crawling a whole lot more than being held. It was strange that not only was she crawling at such a young age, but she seemed to find her way around the house despite the obstacles in her path. She seemed to have a fiercely independent aura about her the more Hiashi watched her. "This child's future will be an interesting one," Hiashi thought.

"Want to get your head out of the clouds for a moment brother?" Hizashi said. Hiashi snapped out of the reverie or what to name his upcoming child. He had been sparring with his brother while Neji was watching them in awe. Hizashi just dealt Hiashi what would have been a fatal blow. "Sorry, my thoughts are on more important things at the time," Hiashi said.

"Well would one of them have to deal with that ANBU outside in the garden?" Hizashi said as he picked up Neji. Hiashi turned around swiftly. Sure enough, there was a masked black op sitting near the koi pond with a large bundle lying next to her. Hiashi walked out to the kunoichi and she greeted him with a bow.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, I've come on the orders of the Sandaime Hokage. He wishes you to take responsibility of the child he rescued from Iwagakure. He believes you knew her mother." Hiashi was taken aback as the Kunoichi presented him with the bundle lying next to her. It was Toph, sleeping peacefully. Hizashi was also standing in the doorway with his mouth agape. Neji giggled and tired to reach for his cousin in Hiashi's arms. Hiashi was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "What happened to Lily?"

The ANBU agent looked away. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but as a mother myself, I'm going to tell you. She just won her 40th consecutive Earth Rumble tournament. About 40 disgruntled fighters ganged up on her. She made a valiant effort to fight them all back but she was crushed in the end by the remaining ten earthbenders. The Hokage saw this in his seeing crystal and asked my team to fetch the young child. My three-man team was able to retrieve the baby within minutes of entering the village. One of my teammates cast a genjutsu on her so that she wouldn't fuss when we moved her. Unfortunately, Hidden Rock-nin found us on the way out and one of my teammates was killed protecting her." Hiashi looked uncomfortable holding his young offspring. "The Hokage wishes you the best on parenthood and hopes your wife will understand. Good day," the ANBU agent said as she disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Hizashi was the first to speak after a long long pause of silence. "Is that really your daughter?" Hiashi looked away from him and moved to the far end of the garden to stare at the clouds. "Tell me the truth! You betrayed your wife and slept with that underground fighting champ in Iwagakure didn't you?" Hizashi said following in his brother's wake. Hiashi turned around fiercely and threatened his clansman by pointing at his forehead. "You forget what I can do to you if you annoy me brother," Hiashi said menacingly. Hizashi backed away and stared at his song who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I just want to know why you would do such a thing to dishonor the clan," the younger brother said.

"To tell you the truth Hizashi, it was you!" Hiashi said stepping towards him. Hizashi looked stunned.

"It was you and your oh-so-happy news about your son. I admit I was jealous. Unfortunately, my wife was out of town for a week or two, weeks which couldn't be wasted wishing for an heir. I took matters in my own hands and that's all!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me for your mistake? Well, I'm sorry I had a hand in the disgrace of the clan. If you were so hot to get a kid, why didn't you rejoice and parade her all around the town when she was born? She looks about the same age as Neji, so she's been around for some time."

"It's more complicated than you can imagine Hizashi, but the main reason is that she's blind! She'll never be able to use the Byukagan because she'll never see anything in general! That's why I'm giving her up."

"What?! Are you insane? You think she's that Kyuubi brat? She'll never make it on her own. That's the same as putting her to death! Although I'm kind of worried about the state of that demon spawn myself, this is an entirely different case!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't know the pain of fathering a child who can never be the heir of one of the greatest clans in Konoha!"

"Do I now? Well sorry my child is so 'perfect' as opposed to the other branch member you fathered."

"Don't talk about her like that! She's not like you two!"

At that moment, both the babies started to wail. The harsh words between the brothers must've woke both of the children, and both the fathers tried frantically to get them to sleep.

When they were finally successful in getting their scion to sleep, both the brothers slumped around the kitchen table sipping some green tea. Both were pretty silent. Hiashi broke the silence when he said, "I still love her you know. It doesn't change my resolve however. My wife can't know I cheated on her, and you better not tell her anything." Hizashi nodded in agreement, rubbing his forehead. Hiashi continued.

"I've decided to give her back to her own kin. I'm sure Lily said something about a brother in a far-off land known as the Earth Kingdom. They're quite the honorable family from what I've heard, and I think they wouldn't mind taking care of their sister's, I mean our, daughter. It's a long and treacherous journey to the Earth Kingdom and I'm only going to bring people I can trust. I'm bringing Shibi Aburame because he was there with me when I first saw her. I'd like you to come with me."

Hizashi just looked at him for a moment. Then he turned down the offer. "Someone has to be with your wife when she gives birth to your child. She's only four months away from gracing the world with the presence of the heir of the Hyuuga clan. I'll be there for it's the duty of a branch member to protect the main house." Hizashi got up, pried the sleeping Neji away from a sleeping Toph, and left the house to return home. Hiashi was left watching his daughter sleep and pondering whether or not it was the right thing to do.

The Hokage was quite disturbed that Hiashi wised to give Toph over to relatives in a land too far away to be governed by any Kage, but he understood and made it a mission. Tsume Inuzuka was chosen to accompany the Hyuuga and the Aburame. It was pretty handy having a mother on the team, since both Hiashi and Shibi were complete strangers to the details of certain baby behaviors. "How could you leave your two children at home with just your husband," Hiashi asked as they were leaping through the trees in a forest of the Earth Kingdom. "My husband is perfectly capable of taking care of them. My newborn, Kiba, is being watched day and night by a nursemaid wolf. Kurogane here raised her as his own." Tsume said in a growling kind of tone. "Never heard of a nursemaid wolf," Shibi commented. "Never heard of a Healing Flea either," Tsume grinned, as her life was saved by the flea the day before after a particularly vicious attack from some soldiers of the Fire Nation. After about two months of traveling on foot, the three Hidden Leaf shinobi were able to get to the Bei-Fong mansion. "Man, they live extravagantly," Tsume said loudly. "Why shout?" Shibi said. "So that the guards will come and see who's making the ruckus," Tsume said with a smirk. "I thought we were scaling the wall, placing Toph on the doorstep, and observing from afar to see if they take care of her," Hiashi said. "Did you honestly expect to drop off your own daughter like this was a cheap B-Movie? I thought you'd want to make it a bit more personal since you ARE saying goodbye to your daughter forever. " Tsume said, shrugging. Hiashi stared at the sleeping face of his daughter once again. He hadn't really thought about saying goodbye until now. Over the course of the trip, he had bonded much more to the his blind daughter than he thought possible. He knew now that any daughter he had after her, would never compare to his first, to his little Toph. He put on a grim face and said with a heavy heart, "Ok, let's do this."

The three Konoha shinobi were led into the main room of the Bei-Fong mansion while the nin-wolf had to stay outside. "Lord Bei-Fong! Hiashi Hyuuga of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Land of Fire, not to be confused with the Fire Nation, has come bearing news of your older sister Lily Bei-Fong and bearing a gift!" a guard had yelled out as two more ushered in the ninjas. Hiashi quickly related the relationship he had with Lily, the birth of Toph, and how she died. He presented the Bei-Fong couple with the sleeping Toph he was holding, and then he proceeded to give them some instructions.

"Raise her as your own, and do not let her know about me or her mother. She has great potential as an earthbender so get her trained as soon as possible. Even though she is technically your niece, she is MY daughter. I expect her to be well taken care of. If you even think about mistreating her or letting any harm come to her, the Hyuuga are the strongest clan in Konoha, remember that!" He turned to leave and swiftly headed to the door without giving them a chance to question or comment. He tried his best not to look back, but the problem with bearing the Byukagan was that the temptation to look behind you and as far as you can was very great. Hiashi gave into that temptation all the way to the inn where they were staying.

Hiashi remained silent all the way back to Konoha. Only when he saw his newborn daughter, did he find his voice again, "She's a beauty." His wife had given birth to a baby girl with bluish-black hair and lavender eyes. A further inspection of the child proved that she was not blind. He had hoped this child was not going to be blind but he had secretly hoped she would be, in remembrance of his first daughter. She had been named Hinata in his absence, which heightened his feeling of loss because he had wanted to name her Toph as well. So that she wouldn't escape from his memory, Hiashi requested his brother to write down the entire story. He was also allowed permission to talk of Toph to his son but then he was sworn to secrecy as well. "Tell him when he's old enough to accept that he has a cousin who lives too far away for him to see," Hiashi said. Hiashi looked at his newborn daughter in her crib at night and wondered if he would ever tell her that she had an older sister. He decided that she would see how she developed first, then see. If she grew up too much a coward and a weakling, he wouldn't dare damage that fragile self-esteem. Hizashi was still rather distant from him ever since he got back. When approached about it, he simply said, "I don't know if I should tell you anything anymore since it might bring up another spark of envy that would damage your family or the clan as a whole." He was severely brain-lashed for it, but that made Hiashi think. He had brought grief upon grief on himself because he became jealous of his brother. He had lost his integrity as a husband because he had decided he couldn't wait for his wife to return after a week or two. He had lost a dear friend and lover not because of disgruntled earthbenders, but because he chose to not be with her in a vain attempt to maintain the honor of his clan after he screwed up as a husband. He had lost the trust of his brother because his secret affair was made known to him. He had begun to compare his daughter, his supposed firstborn, to his real firstborn, whom he knew so little of. The truly tragic thing that he had brought upon himself however, was that he gave away his daughter to relatives, never to know her true parentage and never to experience life as a shinobi of Konoha. Further correspondence with the Bei-Fong couple proved that they had indeed kept her safe, but they had sheltered her from the world. The village they lived in never knew they had a "daughter," she was always referred to as "weak and fragile," and she wasn't even trained as a normal earthbender, due to her blindness. Hiashi could tell that this was not the life for his daughter. He had no say though, because he was having troubles raising his own daughter and had no idea of how life as a noble of the Earth Kingdom should be. He hoped however that someday, she would be able to experience an eventful life and find the freedom she desired ever since she was an infant. Little did he know that the hope for his daughter lied frozen in an iceberg in the south pole.

Epilogue:

"Mistress Bei-Fong! A private letter has come for you which I am to read only to you, then wipe my memory soon after," a guard bellowed into the room of the young girl dressed in yellow and white. She turned her head toward the doorway inquisitively. She put her feet on the ground and saw that there was indeed one of her family's guards standing in her doorway. If she thought her ears were playing tricks on her, she knew her earthbending "sight" would not fail her. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her because no one ever sent her mail; no one knew of her existence. Maybe it was hate mail from some weakling from Earth Rumble VI. No one knew that the Blind Bandit lived with the Bei-Fongs though. "Proceed with the message then," she said, curious as to who it could be.

"Dear Toph, You probably don't know me, but we met about twelve years ago. We were both infants and our fathers knew each other pretty well. Let me tell you something you probably won't believe. You have more power than you know. Our families have a special shinobi ability passed on from generation to generation called the Byukagan. It allows you to see the chi-circulatory system of anybody, gives you 360 degree vision, and lets you see far distances. I hear that you're blind, but I know for a fact that any member of the Hyuuga clan can use it. Fate has determined that, and it can't be changed. I wish I could actually see you and help you become a great Jyuuken (our special form of martial arts) master, but I hear that you already have a talent with something called 'Earthbending.' I leave you with this advice: Don't give up. Don't let anyone look down on you because you're blind. Your skills should surpass whatever misfortune fate has decreed on you. If you always believe in yourself, any victory is possible. Shoot, I'm sounding like my new sensei. He has no fashion sense and always babbles about youth and guts and weird stuff like that. He's already brainwashed one of my teammates, a loser who tries to defy his fate of having no abilities except fighting. Remember to keep this ability of yours secret. My cousin Hinata was almost kidnapped because people wished to learn its secrets. Wishing you the best. Your cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

After reading this, the guard then promptly knocked himself out with his own fist. Toph was stunned to hear all this. She had always been told by her parents she was an only child, but now she was told that she belonged to a family of ninjas. She had no idea what to make of the idea that she not only had the ability to see, but the ability to see in so many ways. Her mind was in conflict. Even though her brain told her it was probably a hoax, her heart thought that if it was possible, it would be the happiest day of her life to finally see with the Byukagan, like a Hyuuga.

Credits:

Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, Maito Gai, the ANBU, Sandaime Hokage, the whole idea of Konohagakure and Iwagakure, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Toph Bei-Fong, Bei-Fong family, Firebenders, badgermoles, earthbenders, airbender monks, flying bisons, that cabbage merchant, all belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Story by: Vernon Ip 2006

…

Fine!

Spiders becoming tracers & spiders shooting webs and immobilizing enemy - Spiderman; Marvel


End file.
